1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to screws, and in particular, to a minute screw having an outer diameter in a range of 0.3 mm to 1.4 mm.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is a growing need for minute screws in the fields of devices such as medical equipment, watches, and glasses. In particular, in order to reduce the weights of products, minute screws made of resin are needed (see JP-A-04-153228).